Heaven's Heart
by Tifa-Shan
Summary: Final Fantasy VII, through Tifa's POV. Chap. 3 up, Tifa's mother dies, and an accident happens at Mount Nibel. Please R/R.
1. Childhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters. It hardly needs to be said, but I guess it's required. ^^;  
  
This is FF7 through Tifa's eyes, from when she was 13 before her mom died to Meteor, and maybe a little after the game.(If I continue, depends on the reviews.) Please r/r!  
  
~*Heaven's Heart*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Childhood  
  
  
  
I remember that morning. It was about eleven..close to noon. I was curled up in my off-white blankets on my bed, as the sun's warm rays hit my face. I was only thirteen at the time, and though there were other things that happened in my life before then, thirteen seems to be when my life finally woke up.  
  
I stirred in my sleep a bit, not yet wanting to wake up, and yet the sun wouldn't give up. My senses were beginning to wake, and the next thing I woke up to was the freshness of spring. Nibelheim, my hometown, was a country town, built off the side of the Nibel Mountains. During spring, and especially around my birthday, it rained a bit, but the next morning there was always a sense of life.  
  
That was all it took, as my eyes fluttered open, my long lashes caught together a bit from sleep. I sat up, yawning a bit and rubbing my eyes, as I set my legs over the side of my wooden bed. I looked around my room, most of it white, some wood as well. My desk, it was covered in a few papers, and my dresser set up with my collection of makeup and such. And my wooden piano, from which I could play a few of the more simple notes on. Details and such were in every corner of my room, but it was very organized.  
  
Some laughter caught my ear, as I looked out my window to the guys talking outside. Our town was small, and there wasn't a huge amount of kids here, and most of them were guys. I talked with them, and we got along pretty good. I'd go looking around with them, explore the mountains, share some of the same interests. I really don't know if I was a tomboy or not, I'd still dress in skirts and look pretty, but I found more interest in things such as 'exploring' or playing silly games like tag. Maybe I was a little bit of both.  
  
I stood up, brushing my pajamas down some, as I walked across my wooden floor, over my rug, and out of my door. I heard my mom and dad downstairs, as I placed a bunch of bangs behind one of my pierced ears and descended down the stairs.  
  
My mom, she looked like a much older version of me somewhat, smiled as she spoke up . "Hi Tifa."  
  
"Hi Mom." I said back, as I looked in some cabinets in the kitchen, making up a snack for what would serve as breakfast.  
  
"Have plans today?" My dad asked, sitting down sipping his coffee, the smell of it faintly around him.  
  
"Not that I know of." I said, warming up some food. He didn't reply and my mother was quiet, keeping herself busy with the dishes from her and my dad's apparent home cooked breakfast. I sat down with my food and ate. My fork scraped against the glass dish sometimes, as they talked normal conversation. I took note that they were going to the store later, but back then, that was what the news was. Life wasn't complicated.....or at least not too much dispite how I was emotional to myself.  
  
They continued to talk as I took my plate over to the sink and layed it in it. I then walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs, heading past my parents room to my own, and got dressed. I put on some tan shorts and a white t-shirt, plus my boots. The day was too good to pass up, and I wanted to go outside and do some mountain climbing. I got myself ready, and walked down the steps rather quickly, and walked out the front door.  
  
The sun swallowed me, as I walked on the dirt-like paths of our small town, which was built around a well. In the distance I noticed that dark mansion known as ShinRa mansion. I didn't know much about it, I just knew it wasn't the most comforting sight, especially at night. The Nibel Mountains were their usual cold dark selves, though there was a green glow about them. Spring, life coming back.  
  
I smiled, as I walked over at a fast pace to the entrance of the mountains, the guys there as expected. I grinned, waving, looking at the mountains towering above us. "Hi guys, going mountain climbing?"  
  
"Heh, probably. Right now we're making dares to see who can reach the new Mako reactor first." One boy spoke up.  
  
"Hehe...well, I'm going to see how far I can go today." I spoke up walking past them onto the rocky path. Gravel crumbled below my boots, as I looked at the task ahead of me. Actually, like all the kids, a dare. Only I dared myself. I ran off to get the easy part done quicker,as the boys watched, some started following. Once the path started getting higher up I slowed down, being careful. If anyone ever fell off the side of one of the cliffs, it wouldn't be pretty. I continued on though, looking around and breathing in the air. Cold and crisp, I loved it, as breezes came through sometimes and cooled everything around them. Eventually I came to the wooden bridge, as I looked down at the ground far below me. That bridge was obviosuly not in good shape whatsoever, and I felt my stomach fall and turn in knots. Heights weren't so bad, but this just looked dangerous.  
  
"Woah..okay, I can do this..." I said nervously, my hands shaking as I grabbed onto the rope sides of the bridge and placed one foot on the first board. It wobbled, as I gasped loudly. "Oh gosh..don't fall..." I said, as I tried to walk on across. Footsteps halted behind me, as I didn't even try to turn around.  
  
"I dare you to cross that bridge!" The same boy from earlier laughed, as I looked up and saw I still had a way to go. I swallowed my nerve and let go of the rope, placing both feet on the bridge and just walking on it like normal. It wasn't too bad, the ropes seemed tied pretty tightly. I smiled weakly and walked on, then a few steps later looked back to them smiling.  
  
"I'm okay!" I yelled, as the group of two looked on amazed. "Why don't either of you come?" I called, suddenly wondering if that was a good idea. I was being very paranoid, but if something did happen...  
  
"Nahh...I'm going to see if you make it first." He called back, as I sighed annoyed.  
  
"Fine!" I agreed and continued to walk across, almost making it before he started being an idiot and shaking the bridge some, I screamed at first then took firm hold of one rope and glared at him. "Quit it!" I hissed. I walked back keeping my balance, very carefully. Finally, when close enough, I ran on and jumped onto the cliff. I glared at him seeing red. "What if the bridge broke?!"  
  
"Umm..." He glanced around and laughed. "I'll be goin' now before Tifa 'hurts' me!" He teased, running off laughing, his friend sighing. Along his way he nearly pushed a guy off the side of a cliff by running into him, not even giving an apology. I sighed after that, then noticed him as he stood back up from being pushed. He smoothed his long blonde spikes and sighed, running up to us. Me and him never talked, he was very distant, but I knew his name form somewhere. Cloud Strife.  
  
His mother was very sweet, the kind children love to be around. Me and her talked before, and I admired her in a way. Her husband had died before I was even born, and she had to raise Cloud all by herself, which I'd heard he was more of a trouble maker and stayed away from everyone. I wasn't the most outgoing girl myself, though I still talked to people. And though I didn't avoid him, we just never talked. He looked at me and the guy beside me with these blue innocent eyes, and though he was there, he remained silent.  
  
"Umm..." I started, then began to walk on leaving them. "I think I'll be getting back home..I've done my share of mountain climbing to day, hehe." I giggled some, and walked on down the mountain back home.  
  
~  
  
Once I got there, I got something to drink and took it to my room, then sat down at my desk. I looked into my mirror and blinked a few times. Then suddenly, I smiled. The day had been good enough, and now that I looked back to it, it was funny. I was being optimistic and light hearted, as I jumped out of my chair and flopped down on my bed, thinking and giggling some to myself, enjoying the warm humid day. I raised my arms and folded them under my head, my brown hair spread across the bed comforter, as I swung my legs hanging off the side.  
  
~  
  
Later on I got up and amused myself with my normal pastimes, then watched out my window as the sun set. It was a red sky, as night came over my little town. It was the kind of town you'd feel safe in, secluded to the world. The golden sun set finally, as white blurs of stars dotted the heavens. I smiled, and pointed at the stars, dotting each one with the tip of my finger. A thing on my mind lately was love, and though there really wasn't anyone, I still wondered.  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever have someone like a knight..or a hero..." I whispered to myself and smiled. All the 'hero's' here were more friends, and all childish. Though back then, I was too, giggling and laughing, going with the games, threatening to 'beat up' the guys who mad me mad. Though I never did, it was still fun back then and we'd all laugh and have a great time. I'd then look out the window, and realize how beautiful the night sky was, and curl up under my covers, they were so warm. I smiled, feeling the blankets, and when it'd been such a good day, just happy to be alive, they'd feel so much softer. Back then, things were more innocent, though things were changing as we were growing older, but still it wasn't yet the days of fear the world lives in, just like we never guessed what that Mako reactor was going to bring us. And Nibelheim was still Nibelheim. I closed my eyes and fell asleep looking forward to the next day when the air would be just as fresh.  
  
"I hope tomorrow's just as good!" I said smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 done, please review and tell me if you think I should continue, suggestions are welcome too. Thanks. 


	2. ShinRa and Sephiroth

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, the characters of FF7, Square...or any of that.^^;  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: ShinRa and Sephiroth  
  
  
  
It was late at night, if it could be called that. My parents always called it morning but when the sun hasn't risen, it's still night, that's what I thought. The white blurry stars dotted the sky, as black clouds passed overhead.  
  
"Hmm..." I said, smiling as I looked out my window, the scene was very pretty, and the starry nights in Nibelheim were beautiful, one of the things I'll never forget about Nibelheim. I watched, bundled up warmly in a blanket. (Gosh it gets chilly at night!) I thought, then heard a loud BUMP in the hallway, and I looked over my shoulder quickly, feeling my heart skip a beat from the disturbance. (I wish the house wouldn't snap like that sometimes...) I moaned lightly shaking my head. I looked out again, placing some brunette strands behind my right ear. (It's so pretty out, but looks really cold..) I was tempted to just walk around outside, the sky wasn't black or dark blue at all, it was kind of cerulean. The air was so crisp though, and I shivered just at the thought of it. Gosh, that air that came from the mountains, you'd never forget it.  
  
I walked over in my bed, and quickly got under the sheets, pulling them close to me. I waited for the warmth to build, finally it did. My hand clutched handfuls of covers pulling them close to my neck, as I laid down. It was really a secure feeling, looking at those endless heavens above me, then seeing this small little room, it really made me think. Though the thoughts shifted through my mind peacefully and wondering, and naturally I went to sleep before I knew it.  
  
~  
  
"Tifa."  
  
(...Mmm..huh?)  
  
"Tifa, honey, wake up. It's getting late."  
  
( I don't want to...just go back to sleep..wake up later...)  
  
"Tifa, it's time to get up." The voice I recognized sleepily as Mom's. She nudged me, trying to get me up, though I moaned lightly and rubbed my eyes not wanting to just yet. The bed was so warm and comforting, I felt I could sleep forever!  
  
"Mama..in just a few more minutes..."  
  
"No, Tifa Lockheart, you're getting up now. Come on, we have some stuff to do." I felt her gaze on me, as she had her hands most likely on her hips.  
  
"...What?" I asked, stretching finally and sitting up quickly looking at her through sleepy eyes. (I knew I should have slept sooner..) I thought regretfully.  
  
"We're going to go climbing today." She stated, then looked out my window with a bit of something in her eyes...I wasn't sure what. It scared me a bit... "I want to see the Mako reactor..I thought I'd show you too." Mom followed up, as she looked back to me with a comforting smile, though I still felt uneasy.  
  
"Okay..sounds great." I smiled. Climbing would be fun...there was just something about that reactor, and I had this feeling, wondering why a reactor was decided to be placed in such a small town like this... "I'll get dressed." I stood up, as Mom nodded and left my room, closing the door gently behind her.  
  
I walked over to my cabinet and changed out of my pajamas, then got dressed, pulling a sky blue dress over me, then slipping on some white sandals. I walked over to my dresser and brushed through my hair, then put on some silver earrings and touched up my face a bit. I smiled in the mirror, then got up and left out of my room, walking downstairs.  
  
"Here Mom." I announced, as I walked into the kitchen to see her sewing something at the table. She looked up, and nodded.  
  
"Just a second, honey.." She said, gathering her stuff up and setting it to the side of the room, and walked over to a few cabinets in the kitchen. She grabbed a few potions to take just in case. I watched on quietly, then walked over to our front door.  
  
The day was bright outside, I remember, just another beautiful day. I daydreamed looking outside, but my lazy thoughts were interrupted by my mom's footsteps behind me and her voice as well.  
  
"Come on Tifa." She said, as I opened the door and walked outside.  
  
"Hey Tifa!!" Two boys called out from standing on the well as I smiled some and waved back.  
  
"Hi!" I laughed, as Mom shut the door and started out the path to Mt. Nibel.  
  
"Gonna go 'mountain climbing' again?" They teased, obviously hearing about the incident not too long ago. I paused and glared at them, though a smirk was still on my lips.  
  
"Really funny!" I said, and walked over to my mom, who was waiting on me and laughing.  
  
"Don't let them get to you Tifa..." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder as we walked along. I shook my head looking down.  
  
"I'm not Mama..."I said. I watched as the ground in Nibelheim soon turned to grass in the meadows, on both sides of us, mountains stretching high. "Why are we going to see the reactor?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I just figured it'd been interesting to see what the talk is about." She replied, smiling warmly at me. Still, I seemed to sense something about it. I sighed and nodded, just agreeing with her, figuring it was me having thoughts built up in my mind of some sort.  
  
~  
  
I walked along the rocky paths once more, as I looked up to see that bridge ahead of me again. I braced myself quietly, as Mom walked up to it as though it was absolutely nothing. I followed behind her curiously.  
  
"We cross the bridge..?" I asked.  
  
"Of course, Tif." She said. "It's been one way so far, how else could we go?"  
  
"Yeah, true." I nodded as she stepped onto the bridge, and I followed, looking ahead. Just having my mom ahead of me kind of changed my attitude about it. At least I knew she wouldn't try to make me fall off! As a matter of fact, we reached the other end a lot quicker than I thought we would, as we entered a green room full of....junk was what it looked like to me.  
  
"...Where's the reactor?" I asked, looking around, raising a brow not seeing anything really important. "This looks like just a bunch of tubes...."  
  
"We climb down to that door." She said, pointing to a door off to the right. (It's hidden well enough..) I though when I saw it and nodded.  
  
"Let's go!" I said, walking ahead of her and climbing down to the door, wanting to see the reactor.  
  
I walked through, seeing a huge machine built in the mountains, the crisp air once again placing itself against my body from leaving the strange room. My mouth hung open a bit, as I looked up astonished at it. "Wow. It's huge!" I commented.  
  
"Yes..." My mom said coming up behind me again. "It makes Mako...which gives us power. ShinRa is practically running the world with Mako." She explained, as I listened.  
  
"Can we go in?" I asked, figuring if we walked all the way here, we should.  
  
"Go in the reactor?" She said, giving me a slightly strange look. "It belongs to ShinRa, not Nibelheim. We're not allowed."  
  
"Aww...then why did we walk all the way here?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"I wanted to see it for myself." Mom explained. "Personally, I think it's a great change..but I'm still uncertain of it. And ShinRa."  
  
I listened quietly, my mind leaving the thought of going in the reactor behind, as I wondered. Everyone talked as though ShinRa was perfect. Then I remembered my mom and dad talking about it, saying how they're making too many promises to the world. Now I know they were right.  
  
"Let's go back then, right Mom?" I asked, as we suddenly started walking back the way we came.  
  
"Yes...when we get home I'll start cooking for dinner, and you can talk to your friends."  
  
"Okay!" I agreed, as we walked the way back.  
  
~  
  
Nibelheim welcomed us as Mom walked back to the house, and I parted to sit at the well a bit. The boys were gone now, either inside or out doing something. A sigh escaped my lips, as I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, setting my chin over them as well.  
  
(ShinRa....how were things before then?) I tried to recall, but I was really young before the change. (Everything will be okay...nothing bad will happen to me.)  
  
My thoughts were interrupted as I heard some friends of mine come up behind me.  
  
"Hey Tif!" One with dark blonde called out. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Oh..nothing. Where have you been?" I asked, looking up to him. It was Aron, and he was pretty nice. He had a good personality.  
  
"Me and Pyrian were hangin' out and talking about SOLDIER." He said matter of factly, grinning. "I'm gonna join one day when I'm older. I wanna become as good as Sephiroth."  
  
"Sephiroth..." I repeated thoughtfully. I could have sworn I heard that name before.  
  
"Yeah...big time SOLDIER guy...highest ranking. He led the war against Wutai."  
  
"Ohh..."I said, thinking about the war. "The one that they had when ShinRa first started coming to power. Wasn't it they went against Wutai because they were leading the world? You know..."  
  
"Yeah...tough battle. Until those super powered SOLDIERs came about, ShinRa was getting hurt pretty badly."  
  
"Hehe...yeah. Hard to think of ShinRa having such a hard time now, isn't it?" I asked, smiling some at him. He was a nice guy to talk to, and luckily didn't act like a jerk. He was probably my closest friend.  
  
"Yep, sure is. I'm gonna join, 'cause I know if I fight for ShinRa I'll be someone! I might even make Nibelheim famous." He chuckled, and I laughed too. It was funny, Nibelheim...famous. I looked up to see a darker haired boy sit by Aron, Pyrian.  
  
"Hey Tif." He said coolly. He was always pretty calm, and kind of the weight to the more dreamer like Aron.  
  
"Hey Pyrian." I said light heartedly. He nodded, then nudged Aron a bit.  
  
"What Py?" he asked, somewhat annoyed sounding.  
  
"Look who's comin'..." He said, as a boy a bit older then me walked towards us. He was the same one from the other day, with that unmistakable bright blonde spiky hair. His light blue eyes looked so innocent, I remember, looking to us three maybe scared. He walked to up to us.  
  
"Hey guys." He said, the sound of being unsure and also overly certain mixed together.  
  
"Cloud..what're you doing here?" Pyrian asked, raising a brow. I looked down from everyone, not saying anything. I felt bad for him, but I wasn't the most outgoing person and didn't make friends just like that, so I couldn't say anything.  
  
"I wanted to come and hang out with you..." The boy said, looking down.  
  
"Maaan..." Pyrian said, as I looked to him a bit angry. (WHY is he being so mean to him?!) I wondered, my mouth opened about to say something, but I didn't.  
  
"Py...calm down. Hey, Cloud, we're going. Seeya!" Aron relieved me somewhat from the excuse as he leapt off and Pyrian followed. "Seeya Tif!" He called out, as they headed to the mountains.  
  
"Bye!" I called out, as Cloud looked to me. I felt uneasy around him oddly, as I smiled at him. "Hey.."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Hi Tifa." I was surprised he used my name so casually, like we talked often.  
  
"You're Cloud?" I asked nicely, putting both my legs off the side of the well and swinging them a bit.  
  
"Yep." He said. I looked down as silence seemed to fall between us. I don't think either of us was sure what to say.  
  
"So.." I started, unable to handle just sitting there.  
  
"What?" He looked to me questioningly. I looked at him and smiled softly.  
  
"It's nothing...well...."I looked to my house just behind him. "I better be going home...I'm sorry." I shook my head, as I jumped off the well and stood near him.  
  
"It's okay....you live right there?" He asked, looking to my house.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked, though the town was so small it seemed normal enough.  
  
"I live by you in that smaller house." He said. I looked to his house and smiled, nodding. I was feeling a bit strange, having such a silly conversation. And yet, he still seemed like a nice person, I felt mad at Pyrian for acting such a way to him earlier.  
  
"That's...nice." I giggled a bit, then walked by and past him slowly. "I gotta be getting home though...bye." I smiled, and walked quickly over to my house, as he never replied to my 'bye'. I then ran the small way left, and entered with some new energy. I felt bad about him not saying anything after I left, but I was happy too, because I talked to someone new, and he seemed nice. I walked over to the stairs, and ran up the quickly, sandals clanking against them loudly. My heart raced strangely enough, as I took in some deep breaths through my mouth.  
  
"Tifa...?" My mom called from below.  
  
"Yeah?" I called back loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Okay, just making sure you're okay." She replied. Actually, she was just making sure it was me, I knew. She always felt the boys around here were too 'adventurous'. I couldn't disagree either.  
  
I slowed my pace and looked at my bed, which was quite inviting after the long walk. I fell back on it, looking up. I heard my heart beat faster than normal in my ears, as I took in yet another tired breath.  
  
(The end to yet another day....) I thought, and just shook my head against the comforter of my bed smiling. (Cloud.....will I ever see him again?) I thought back to him, not yet liking him, but finding a strange interest in him. I never guessed what was to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ That's all for chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think, and all suggestions are welcome. Thanks! ~Tifa-Shan 


	3. A Great Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or it's characters, you know what I mean.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Great Loss  
  
  
  
Nibelheim...it was quiet that day. Maybe too quiet..no..I know it was. The sky was dark, the morning was sickening to my stomach. My mom had been in bed ill for several weeks now, my father was clearly stressed as well. For so many days I'd been able to keep myself together, able to smile outside the house...but no matter how hard I tried, everyone knew what was wrong, and since my mother was so loved in this small town, the people tried to comfort me as much as they could. I accepted it, and I was a bit grateful for the sudden pity and attention, but what I'd give just to make Mom better...  
  
"Tifa?" Dad called from my parents' room into mine. I was resting on my bed, dragging my finger across the decorations on the comforter, calling back.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tifa...come here...." The voice was barely above a mumble.  
  
"..." So I got up and walked warily into my parents room in my bare feet, the floor so cold to them now. "Yes, Dad?"  
  
He was at the side of my mother's bed, her weak body beneath the thin blankets. His eyes looked down, his arms crossed, one hand holding his chin in a thoughtful manner. "....Tifa...you know your mother is very ill..."  
  
"......I know." I whispered, feeling tears gather up in my eyes, but I wouldn't cry..I couldn't let myself cry, at least not yet.  
  
"...Okay, I want you to remember that." His low voice said, struggling to sound so sympathetic. I looked at him a while, then nodded, and slowly walked out of the room. I wasn't really sure what he meant at the time, but I think it was some warning..if anything was to happen...for me to be prepared.  
  
~  
  
And so I walked about the lower part of the house, still in bare feet, shivering a bit from the cold, wet morning, and the sickening feeling in my stomach just wouldn't allow me to eat. I grew restless rather quickly, as I had been the past days, and staying inside the house wasn't helping much.  
  
The door was opened soon enough as I stepped out in my feet, touching the soft white brick. It was cold...and it seemed like it should be damp, but for some reason, it wasn't..  
  
The early morning sky greeted me, but it didn't seem as 'loving' as most days. Instead..it seemed to also warn me of what was the come...the kids were all inside, even Pyrian and Aron. Silence was upon my small hometown, with it this eerie feeling, and somehow I knew everyone was thinking of me and my parents...waiting just like me for the worst.....(And I remember clearly Cloud crossing my mind a few seconds too, as I looked to his house.)  
  
The wind was too cold, too biting, and this mist rising from the mountains. Shivering in my seagreen dress, waving loosely at the bottom from the gusts, I wrapped my arms around my body, holding tears back still. My eyes stung, causing me to blink several times, but even so it never stopped, not until I stepped back inside my house, closing the door quietly.  
  
Walking to my room, my head hung low, I slipped on my matching sandals and made myself a bit more presentable, because if people started visiting due to..too much. I couldn't take anymore! I had to curl up on my floor, head against knees, sobbing.  
  
"Mom...get better...please get better..."  
  
~  
  
That day....I think I can say was the beginning of my life. Why I say this..I don't know...maybe because I had to 'grow up' a bit quicker...maybe because having my mother die showed me how I need to appreciate life....or maybe because Cloud came into the picture...no, it was all of that. Because all of that happened that day...and that day changed my life...  
  
(How long have I been sitting here...?)  
  
"......." I stirred, my body tired and numb, as I got to my feet. My eyes blinked a few times, then I stretched, and finally, walked out of my room to my parents'. "Daddy...? How's Mom?"  
  
"...Not so good, Tifa." He whispered. He didn't look to me, but I knew he was hurting. And all I did was run to the side of the bed, starting to tear up again.  
  
"Mom..?? Mom, are you okay?" I asked warily, afraid suddenly.  
  
"Tifa....where have you been?" Mom...still concerned.  
  
"In my room..." Guilt? ....Guilt.  
  
".....Still quiet." Memories.  
  
"...Mom...please don't give up..." Hope.  
  
"...Tifa, my little girl..." Affection.  
  
"...Mom, I love you!" Desperate.  
  
"I love you too....Tifa, be careful. I won't be here always." Last time for me to promise her I'd be okay...and I did. We continued to talk....and get things settled...forgive each other for everything we did wrong..and take some time to look back. Then I couldn't take it much more, and took a break from the room, waiting until I was outside, before breaking into uncontrollable tears.  
  
(...I want my friends....I just want another day at the mountain...I want to....be..with Cloud? .....That was an odd thought.....)  
  
Yes...I thought of Cloud then..and seeing how helpless I felt, for some reason, I felt he was wanting help too. Help for what? Hmm...  
  
I had only some time here and there to ponder any thoughts of him, because about noon..maybe a little before...Mom was dying..she was surely dying...it wasn't just a matter of being ill anymore. Actually..it never was that...I think I just finally faced it. She was going to die. And...not much later.....she did. The same day...which promised my great loss...  
  
~  
  
"Tifa! Cheer up..it'll be okay...don't cry..." A friend comforted, as I sat against the wall in my room, beside my window, curled up like before. Pyrian and Aron were there too.  
  
"Come on Tif..." Pyrian begged, which made me feel bad, but my mom just died....why should I feel happy?  
  
"Tifa..." Aron chimed in.  
  
"...I want Mom." I pleaded, shaking my head, sobbing gently, for the sake of my friends, I had to try and hold it in... The pain was horrible, my heart ached, and I longed for my mom. I was empty, and in my mind I was screaming. I don't know if I can describe it....but...it hurt me.  
  
"....Hey Tifa! Cloud wants to come over..."  
  
"...Cloud?" My voice asked lightly, as I raised my head.  
  
"Yeah...I wonder what he wants..."  
  
"....Cloud."  
  
I'm not sure what got into me, but I remember Mount Nibel flashing though my mind, and suddenly....I was venturing into the mountains. My friends followed warily, not daring to go far, some not even leaving Nibelheim...but I went on. Why stop now? Why??? Just keep going...  
  
And that's what I did. I kept going. My mind was a mess, and I hardly noticed that..before long...Cloud was the only one who followed me. The others chickened out...Cloud, a boy I hardly knew..he was the one who stayed there.  
  
(Mom....huh...the bridge?) And there it was, that dangerous bridge of rope and wood, it stood before my path. Hmm....not too much..just walk across right? That's what I thought.... (I might as well...okay...yeah...just a little further.)  
  
I walked across the planks carefully, but nearly as much as I had been the first time, I didn't care. I kept going, driven by my confusion and sadness. Maybe I started running, or because Cloud stepped on the bridge...whatever the reason, I just remember, albeit faintly, that it....  
  
"..Just keep going Tifa....don't look down." I encouraged myself. The rope swung a bit...oh well. Snap. "...? What..? ....Ahhh!" I gasped, as I watched the wood fall from under my feet, slowly at first, then suddenly! I probably screamed...but I don't really know.  
  
"Tifa!!" ....Cloud?  
  
I hit the bottom...the mountain...and everything...fades out....but Cloud...he was there...he was the one there for me...was he trying to save me...?  
  
Mom....Dad...is he there? Am I okay?  
  
....All I know...is what I was told. The rope apparently snapped...Cloud was behind and tried to save me...we both fell and hit the mountain...he made it by with a few scratches, and I fell into a coma. Then my dad blamed it on Cloud...and we weren't allowed to see each other again. Me and my stupid ideas...what was I thinking...?  
  
I lost my mom...and now...a week of my life in bed. But Cloud as well.....so I thought...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3's done, a bit shorter than I expected, but I think it turned out well. Once again, please review!  
  
Tifa~Shan 


End file.
